


Art inspired by Celestial Navigation

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Central Park, First Kiss, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Celestial Navigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315806) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227030256385070.jpg)


End file.
